White Christmast
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: Sepenggal kisah romantis dari hubungan backstreet ChangminXKyuhyun./" aku ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan mu Hyunnie." Ucapan Changmin suksess membuat Uri Evil Magnae blushing parah./" bagaimana dengan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan kue tart buatan mu. Di apartemen "kita"." /ONESHOT/ChangKyu story.


** siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ WHITE CHRISTMAST ~**

**Main cast : Changmin X Kyuhyun**

**My first fan fiction dengan genre YAOI. Yah namanya juga Fujoshi baru (^.^)**

**Hope U like it ChangKyu/MinKyu Shipper (^0^)**

**0O0**

**0O0**

Disini ChangKyu sudah jadian. Tapi mereka terpaksa backstreet dari member SUJU karena semua member SUJU tahu kalau Sungmin sebenarnya suka ma Kyuhyun. sedangkan member DBSK tahu hubungan mereka, bahkan keputusan backstreet datang dari Yunho. Untuk menjaga perasaan Sungmin katanya.

Apalagi member SUJU mendesak KyuMin untuk menjadi real couple. Makin galau ajja deh ChangKyu ini. Tapi tetap lah kekuatan cinta mereka berhasil menghalau rintangan yang ada.

#hallaaahhh

Pairing :

**KyuMin – Kyuhyun Sungmin **( Cuma pairing buatan fans ajja )

Walau sebenarnya Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun sihh…

**SiBum – Siwon Kibum **( real couple )

**KangTeuk – Kangin Leeteuk** ( menuju ke real couple, masih PDKT gitu )

**HanChul – Hangeeng Heechul **( real couple )

**EunHae – Eunhyuk Donghae **( pairing buatan fans, real nya **HaeHyuk – jadi Seme nya Donghae **)

Abaikan kenyataan Hangeng uddah out dari SME.

Anggep ajja mereka semua uddah Wamil.

#maksabanget

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA !**

(^.^)

(?) (?) (?)

_**Aku tahu aku salah mencintainya. Tapi apa harus aku mengabaikan perasaan cinta yang semakin meluap ini?**_

_**Aku berusaha melupakannya. Mencoba berbagai macam cara, bahkan dengan cara menyakiti hatiku sendiri.**_

_**Tuhan..**_

_**Aku mohon hilangkan perasaan ini..**_

_**Apa harus aku mati dulu untuk menhilangkan rasa ini?**_

_**Tapi aku tidak yakin, setelah mati rasa ini akan hilang.**_

_**Bukan kah seorang devil sangat menyukai manusia macam diriku?**_

_**Karena aku yakin aku akan ke neraka-Mu kerena rasa terlarang ini.**_

_**( 15-12-2017 **__**)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Desember ini menjadi bulan yang paling menyibukan, melelahkan juga membahagiakan bagi seluruh umat Kristen di dunia. Natal dan Tahun baru yang mereka nantikan sepanjang tahun akan segera mereka sambut akhir bulan sekaligus akhir tahun dan awal tahun yang akan datang.

Disepanjang jalan-jalan dikota-kota besar seluruh Dunia sudah terasa suasana Natal meski ini masih tanggal 17 desember.

Tahun ini Korea, Jepang, China dan Negara-negara 4 musim lainnya bisa mereyakan White Christmast. Yahhh berdoa saja, semoga tidak terjadi badai salju atau hal buruk lainnya. Aku rasa itu adalah doa seluruh umat Yesus bulan ini.

Tak terkecuali member-member Super Junior, Shinee, DBSK, Big Bang dan artis-artis papan atas lainnya yang sudah pasti mempunyai jadwal padat bulan desember ini. Atau mungkin bahkan acara khusus natal sudah direkam di bulan November kemarin.

Siang ini SME Nampak sibuk dengan terlihatnya para staf dan para artisnya bersliweran di gedung tingkat 26 itu.

**#beneran gak tingkat 26?**

Okee…

Mari kita focus pada tokoh utama FF ini.

.

.

.

**17****th**** floor SME Building**

Ruang latihan super luas itu terdengar ramai dengan music beat menghentak yang diselingi canda tawa para member SUJU. Mereka sedang latihan untuk rekaman acara khusus natal di salah satu stasiun TV nasional.

Terlihat seorang koreografer dan Hyukjae sedang berbincang ringan sambil meliukan badan mencoba menemukan koreo yang pas untuk lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

Sedangkan member yang lain melakukan pemanasan dengan dipimpin oleh Kangin. Yang tentu saja dengan sikap tegas hasil gemblengan Wamil-nya paramember Suju mau tidak mau mengikuti instruksinya. Meski semua member sudah Wamil – kecuali Hangeng, Zhou Mi, Henry tentunya – tapi yang lebih bisa dipercaya untuk menerapkan hasil gemblengan Wamil nya hanyalah Kangin seorang.

Walau begitu, tetap saja di antara mereka ada yang saling berbincang-bincang.

" natal tahun ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Wookie?" Tanya Yesung pada Wookie disebelahnya.

" hanya berkumpul bersama keluarga Hyung. Tahun ini semua akan datang tanpa terkecuali. Kami juga akan mereyakannya dengan keluarga Raisa."Jawab Wookie antusias.

" kau sendiri Hyung, apa rencana mu?"

" yahh.. sama sepertimu. Kami sudah pesan Villa di Jeju. Untung saja natal tahun ini Soman-nim memberi kita libur 2 minggu sekaligus untuk tahun baru. Dan entah ini keajaiban natal atau gimana, Hyo-ah juga mendapat libur 2 minggu dari agensi." Jawab Yesung dengan penuh senyum bahagia.

" jeongmal?" Wookie menatap Yesung gak percaya. Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum manis nya.

" wahhhh… Cukhae hyung…" Wookie yang kelewat heboh memeluk erat Yesung.

" yak! Kim Ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan haa!" Kangin Appa mulai marah nihh.

" ahh mianhae Hyung.. aku hanya terlalu senang dengan libur natal tahun ini Hyung." Jawab Wookie dengan cengiran innocent tanpa dosa nya.

Kalau sudah begini, Kangin hanya bisa menghela napas dengan gelengan kepala lemah. Sedang member yang lain hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Bisa dipastikan acara pemanasan Kangin sudah "selesai".

.

.

.

" apa rencana mu tahun ini kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Magnae kesayangannya.

" tidak ada Hyung. Mungkin aku hanya akan dirumah dengan keluarga saja. Kau sendiri?"

" aku juga belum tahu. Tahun kemarin saat kita tidak diberi libur aku ingin sekali mengadakan pesta atau berlibur keluar negeri. Sekarang setelah diberi libur aku malah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Sungmin terlihat mempoutkan bibir kelincinya.

" bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya bersama?" usul Henry.

" ne. kita adakan saja pesta keluarga sederhana." Hangeng menimpali.

" yang sudah terlanjur ada acara dengan keluarga kita sesuaikan saja tanggalnya, bagaimana?" Heechul ikutan nimbrung.

" boleh juga. Aku juga sedikit malas sebenarnya. Karena Umma pasti akan menyeretku ke gereja setiap hari." Kata Kyuhyun dengan muka jeleknya.

" okee.. kalau begitu ayow kita sesuaikan tanggal nya." ucap sang Leader, Park Jungso.

Terlihat lingkaran besar disudut ruang latihan. Kalender yang tersedia disana sudah tak "berbentuk" lagi. Penuh dengan coretan dari Leeteuk. Dan entah sejak kapan Hyukjae ikut bergabung dengan mereka, sekaligus dengan koreografer mereka.

Saat sedang seru-serunya mereka berdebat, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya. Karena memang posisi duduk bersilanya menghadap pintu dengan Hyukjae didepannya. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu – Kyuhyun dan Changmin – dan itu cukup untuk membuat system syaraf Kyuhyun kacau.

Yunho dan Changmin menghampiri lingkaran SUJU dengan sebelumnya menyapa Jungso. Mereka bergabung dalam lingkaran setelah Kangin merapat ke Jungso dan Shindong merapat ke Kibum. Hal ini menyebabkan Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Siwon sedikit tersentak dan dengan reflek nya Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin seolah memeluknya.

" gwenchana Hyung?"

" Ne Kyunnie." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit blushing. Okee. Banyak sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Magnae DBSK a.k.a Changmin terlihat menegang menahan marah melihatnya. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadarinya dengan tetap saja merangkulkan lengan kanannya pada pundak Sungmin, sang Magnae kita ini hanya tidak tahu – garis bawahi ya tidak tahu – harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

" apa yang sedang kalian bicara?" Tanya Yunho.

" kami sedang membahas rencana natal. Kalian mau ikut? Kami berencana membuat pesta sederhana bersama keluarga." Jawab Jungso.

" sepertinya menarik. Changminnie, kau bilang tadi belum ada rencana natal kan? Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka saja." Kata Yunho antusias.

" Ne Hyung. Boleh juga." Jawan Changmin dengan senyum tipisnya meski mata elang nya tetap focus pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan menelan ludahnya merasakan tatapan tajam Changmin.

Karena ada lagi yang akan bergabung, perdebatan tanggal itu tidak membuahkan hasil selama 4 jam ini. Dan perkumpulan Su-SK itu di tunda.

.

.

.

** SUJU's DORM**

**19:03 KST**

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena tepukan Sungmin pada pundaknya. Malam ini sang magnae kelihatan menggalau tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin yang memang menyadari perasaan cinta nya ke Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur sang Magnae tercinta nya ini.

" Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan aegyo tanpa sadarnya.

" Gwenchana Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka – selain selimut yang dibawa Sungmin untuk dipakai berdua Kyuhyun di bangku balkon dorm mereka. Sesekali Sungmin menyesap coklat panas buatannya sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" hhhmmm?" Kyuhyun yang sedikit kaget menoleh ke Sungmin. Dan dilanjutkan dengan gelengan pelan dan senyum manisnya.

Ini membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir kelincinya. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama. 5 detik mungkin. Bibir yang dipoutkan serta wajah kesal nya berganti dengan wajah blushing imut nya. Karena Kyuhyun mengambil alih Mug Sungmin dan dengan sadis nya meneguk minuman didalamnya hingga tersisa separuh nya.

Kalian tentu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Bunnymin kita ini kan.

Yappp…

Pikiran Sungmin adalah ciuman tidak langsung dengan Kyuhyun. hingga menyebabkan Sungmin blushing parah.

" Gomawo Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tak lupa killer smile yang dia curi dari Kibum sambil mengembalikan mug Sungmin.

" Ne, Kyunnie…" jawab Sungmin lirih. Dia terus saja menunduk menyembunyikan wajah blushing parahnya.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari nya. dia sadar betul bagaimana perasaan Sungmin terhadapapnya. Apalagi member SUJU lainnya juga terus mengejek mereka untuk me-realkan KyuMin Couple. Dan tentu saja Changmin juga mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

**Changmin POV**

" hhaaaaaahhh….."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

" waeyo?" Yunho hyung tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelahku.

Pertanyaan yang sudah dia tahu jawabannya ini aku jawab dengan gelengan pelan.

" ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Minnie-ya." Ucap umma nya – Jaejoong – lembut dengan sebelah tangannya membelai rambut Changmin.

" aku cemburu umma…" walau pun lirih aku yakin Yochun Hyung dan Junsu hyung yang sedang duduk di bawah sofa – nyender gitu maksudnya – mendengarku dengan jelas, ucapku setelah memeluk pinggang umma dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya.

" KyuMin?" tebak umma.

" Ne." makin galau ajja nih.

Aku menikmati usapan lembut umma di kepala. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Appa disebelah umma. Menendang-nendang kecil Yochun hyung dan Junsu hyung di bawah ku.

" percaya lah pada Kyuhyun Minnie-yaa… dia begitu mencintaimu. Kau juga kan?" aku tahu itu bukan jenis pertanyaan untuk dijawab, tapi aku tetap menganggukan kepala di pundak umma.

" tapi tetap saja mereka setiap hari bersama. Bahkan KyuMin satu kamar umma…" terserah kalian mau bilang aku kekanakan atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu aku ingin merengek pada umma saat ini.

" aku saja jarang sekali kencan dengan Hyunnie. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kami jarang sekali bertemu Umma …." Tidak apa-apa kan sekali-sekali Evil Magnae seperti ku merengek pada Umma?

" Ne Chagiyaa.. Umma mengerti kok. Tapi kalau kau terus memikirkan KyuMin, hati mu sendiri yang akan sakit." Ucap Umma Jongie lembut. Seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak lagi menjawab Umma. Reaksi yang aku berikan hanyalah mengertakan pelukan ku ke Umma. Sekali lagi aku mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Appa di sebelah Umma.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**21 – 12 – 2028 **

** SME Building**

Seluruh artis dan staf SME berkumpul di Ballroom siang ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir gedung itu beraktivitas. Lee SoMan selaku petinggi SME mengumpulkan mereka untuk memberikan beberapa pengumuman serta ucapan Natal.

" selamat siang semua." Sooman mulai bicara.

" maaf membuat kalian menyempatkan waktu kalian siang ini."

" langsung saja saya sampaikan beberapa hal penting berkaitan dengan rencana libur natal dan tahun baru kita."

" Dewan Direksi setuju untuk memberi kita libur selama 2 minggu untuk natal dan tahun baru kali ini. Yang dimulai dari tanggal 23 desember 2017 sampai tanggal 6 januari 2018. Dan kantor kita akan mulai beraktifitas lagi mulai tanggal 7 januari 2018."

" aku harap untuk kalian para artis SME tidak membuat kekacauan selama liburan ini."

" terima kasih."

Sooman terus bicara tanpa ada suara yang menyelanya.

" Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru untuk kalian semua."

Sooman mengakhirinya dengan senyum manis dan bijaksananya. Semua orang di Ballroom itu pun menjawab dengan kompak.

" Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru."

.

.

.

Ditengah kerumunan mata elang Changmin menangkap "mangsa" nya. sedetik pun dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Saat semua orang berdesakan untuk keluar dari Ballroom SME dengan cepat Changmin menyambar lengan kurus Kyuhyun – meski lengan Changmin juga kurus sihh – dan sedikit menyeretnya menuju pintu tangga darurat tepat di sebelah kanan pintu Ballroom.

Setelah mengatur nafas nya Changmin meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dalam pelukan posesif nya. Bisa dia rasakan degupan jantung namjachingu-nya. bisa dia tebak bagaimana blushing nya wajah namja itu di pelukannya.

" aku merindukanmu, Hyunnie." Ucap Changmin lirih.

" aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Nado bogoshipo Min-ah." Balas Kyuhyun lirih dan membalas pelukan Changmin.

" jadi apa rencana kita natal besok?" Tanya Changmin setelah melepas pelukannya tapi lengan nya tetap memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

" kau ingin apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap lembut Changmin.

" aku ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan mu Hyunnie." Ucapan Changmin suksess membuat Uri Evil Magnae blushing parah. Apalagi ditambah dengan jidat lebar Changmin yang menempel pada jidat Kyuhyun. menyebabkan namja itu tidak bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" bagaimana dengan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan kue tart buatan mu. Di apartemen "kita"." Jika Changmin mengucapkannya **TIDAK **dengan gaya seduktif mungkin Kyuhyun tidak blushing lagi.

Dan yeah.. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan pasrah.

.

.

.

**23 – 12 – 2017**

** Supermarket, 11:25**

Kyuhyun dengan penyamaran lengkapnya mendorong troly menuju rak bahan-bahan membuat kue. Dengan ketelitian mengalahkan Wookie – yang memang sudah ahli dibidang ini – dia mengambil beberapa bahan yang tertulis pada _note_ dari Wookie yang dipegangnya.

Setelah semua lengkap dia menuju konter buah. Diambil nya beberpa buah apel, kiwi, dan pir. Masing-masing 1 pack buah strawberry, anggur, blueberry dan raspberry. Setelah dirasa cukup Kyuhyun menuju rak minuman. Diambilnya 1 botol 1500ml yoghurt tanpa rasa dan beberapa kaleng minuman ringan. Tidak lupa beberapa kotak susu strawberry kesukaan Changmin.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang dibalik maskernya, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju rak makanan ringan. Diambilnya beberapa – dalam arti banyak – bungkus besar snack dan 1 pack pocki.

Mata lebar akibat operasi nya semakin melebar melihat troly nya sudah penuh. Segera saja dia melangkah menuju kasir sebelum dia melihat "sesuatu" yang menarik hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan tepukan pada bahunya dari belakang. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang wajah shock nya tidak terlalu kentara karena maskernya cukup lebar untuk menutupinya.

" benar Kyunie kan.." ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

" kau sedang apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Tetap dengan aegyo tanpa sadarnya. Yang untung saja kali ini tertutupi masker yang dia pakai.

" tentu saja belanja untuk natal Hyung. Hyung sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

" aku juga. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

" Ne." Kyuhyun segera melangkah maju. Antrian kasir didepannya sudah mulai berkurang.

" kau sudah selesai ya?" Tanya Sungmin, sedikit menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

" ne. waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya.

Dia bukannya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Hyung nya ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin bersikap baik walau hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Dia takut Sungmin semakin menaruh harapan padanya.

" eh .. aniya .. aku ke sana dulu ne Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dengan satu gerakan mendorong troly nya.

" Ne hyung. Duluan ne." ucap Kyuhyun tetap dengan sadisnya.

Bisa dipastikan kalau sepanjang hari ini Sungmin akan terus mempoutkan bibir kelincinya dengan muka jelek andalannya yang tetap kelihatan sangat aegyo. Dengan sedikit menghentakan kaki nya Sungmin menuju konter makanan ringan mengambil bebrapa snack yang sudah dituliskan Sungjin untuknya.

Sementara itu diluar Supermarket, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendorong troly untuk membawa beberapa – yang lagi-lagi dalam arti banyak – menuju foodcourt setelah menerima pesan dari Changminnie-nya.

Setelah sampai di foodcourt, mata indahnya yang tertutup kacamata mencari sosok jangkung Changmin. Ditangkapnya sesosok namja jangkung yang sedang menyesap Bubble Gum Tea nya. Tanpa basi-basi langsung saja Kyuhyun mendudukan pantat seksi di kursi depan Changmin.

" Sudah selesai Hyunnie?" Tanya Changmin dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ne." jawab Kyuhyun yang dilanjutkan dengan menyesp Bubble Gum Tea Changmin. Dari sedotan yang sama tentu saja.

" Kau sudah lapar?"

" Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menjelajahi counter foodcourt. Mencari makanan untuk makan siang nya.

" kau ingin makan apa Min-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. mengembalikan pandangan matanya pada Changmin.

" Sama kan saja denganmu." Jawab Changmin dengan senyum manis yang masih terus setia bertengger di wajah tampannya.

" baiklah. Aku pesankan dulu ne." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju counter Nasi Goreng Thailand.

Dipesannya 1 porsi Nasi Goreng Thailand dengan ekstra Udang dan ekstra pedas untuk Changmin dan 1 porsi Nasi Goreng Thailand dengan ekstra udang dan tidak begitu pedas untuk dirinya. Setelah membayar dia membawa papan nomor meja dan berjalan menuju counter minuman. Dipesannya 2 gelas besar Bubble Gum Tea.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan I-Phone nya, seorang namja dengan 2 kantong besar belanjaan mengawasinya tidak jauh dari counter minuman itu.

Namja yang tak lain adalah Sungmin itu, merasa _patah hati _ketika Kyuhyun berjalan dengan 2 gelas ditangan kanan-kirinya menghampiri seorang namja. Biarpun Sungmin melihatnya dari belakang tapi dia tahu kalau namja itu adalah Changmin.

Bisa dia lihat ekspresi bahagia Kyuhyun yang terpancar dari matanya – kacamata nya sudah dilepas –. Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berjalan penuh kesal menuju basement Supermarket.

.

.

**24 – 12 – 2017 **

**15:20 KST**

** Kyuhyun Home**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku menatap bayangan diriku dicermin untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku sudah mirip dengan yeoja SMA saja meneliti penampilanku untuk malam Natal nanti. Ini seperti kencan melepas keperawanan saja.

Hey hey …

Kenapa jadi blushing begini wajahku?

" aishhh…"

Tanpa peduli pakaianku kusut aku berguling-guling gak jelas di ranjang king size ku. Dengan senyum GaJe yang masih bertengger manis diwajah tampanku serta blushing parah gara-gara fantasyku setelah nonton Yaoi Hentai punya Eunhyuk Hyung tadi siang, aku segera beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

" aishhh.."

" benarkah ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun? masak iya aku harus ganti baju 4 kali untuk kencan nanti malam?"

" ehhh … kencan?"

Tuhan…

Kenapa blushing lagi sihh?

" lebih baik aku segera membuat kue untuk nanti."

Setelah ganti baju dan bermonolog ria dikamar mandi aku segera ke dapur dan mendapati Ahra Noona sedang membuat semacam adonan.

" Noona sedang apa?"

" sedang buat kue. Aku ada kencan dengan TaeHyun nanti malam." Jawab Noona-ku dengan wajah gembiranya.

" aku juga ada kencan nanti malam." Jawab ku kesal. Bagaimana pun juga aku sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Ahra Noona berkencan dengan si kepala besar Park TaeHyun itu.

" jeongmal? Nugu?" Tanya Noona antusias.

" kasih tahu gak yaaa …" telunjuk ku mencolekan tepung ke dagu Noona.

"Kasih tahu dong .." Jawab Ahra Noona, membalas perbuatanku.

" Enggak dehh. Pokoknya Adikmu yang super tampan ini sedang bahagia karena mencintainya seseorang. Dan seseorang itu juga sangat mencintaiku Noona." Jawabku setelah mencuri sedikit kebijaksaan Manajer Hyung.

" aishhh… Iya deh iya. Pokoknya asal kau bahagia Kyunnie, Noona mu yang super cantik ini akan selalu mendukungmu." Tidak lupa Noona memamerkan senyum super manisnya.

" andai kau tahu Noona siapa yang aku cintai." Batinku sendu.

Aku mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat Fruit Cake yang sudah aku beli kemarin. Sebenarnya Changmin sih yang membelinya, karena bagaimana pun juga kemarin kartu kredit Changmin yang aku pakai. Dengan berbekal buku resep Umma, aku mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan dengan takaran yang benar.

" apa kata SparKyu kalau si Evil Magnae ini belajar membuat Cake untuk Yeojachingu-nya?" sindir Ahra Noona.

" cukup Dia dan Noona saja yang tahu. Oke?" Kata ku dengan memberinya Wink terbaikku.

" Ne. Ne. tapi Kyu, kenapa bukan Yeojachingu-mu yang membuat Cake?" Tanya Noona dengan aegyo penasarannya.

" karena aku _**UKE**_ nya Noona." Jawab ku dalam hati tentu saja.

" yahh … sesekali aku kan juga ingin membuat kejutan Noona." Kilahku.

" hahahaahaa… Ara ara.."

" Noona bantu ne?" tanpa menunggu jawabku Noona sudah cekatan menimbangkan bahan-bahan untukku. Kulihat adonan nya sudah masuk Oven. Cepet bener.

" kau siapkan saja buahnya, biar Noona yang siapkan adonannya, ne?"

" Siap bos."

.

.

**23 – 12 – 2017 **

**18:15 KST**

**Author POV**

Kalau saja SparKyu melihat sisi Kyuhyun yang sedang blushing gak jelas didepan cermin ini, aku yakin 1000 % mereka akan teriak histeris, blitz kamera gak akan berhenti sampai memori nya habis, dan jumlah anggota di Forum SparKyu akan membludak begitu pula dengan Follower gaemgyu.

Kemeja semi pink yang dia pakai membuatnya terlihat semakin cerah. Dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan sweater abu-abu gelap semakin mempertegas wajah tampannya.

Fruit cake buatannya yang dibantu Noona nya sudah terkemas rapi dalam kotak kue manis dengan gambar Santa.

Setelah menyemprotkan parfume Channel No. 5 dia bergegas keluar kamar untuk segera berangkat menuju apartemennya dan Changmin.

.

.

.

**19:18 KST**

Setelah terjebak macet Black Audi Kyuhyun sudah terparkir manis dipojokan basement gedung apartemen. Setelah sekali lagi menyemprotkan parfume Channel No. 5 nya Kyuhyun mulai beranjak keluar dari mobilnya.

Dengan langkah riang serta wajah penuh senyum Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lantai 13 apartemen nomor 1311 tepatnya. Tidak lupa tangan kanan nya menjinjing kotak kue serta satu tas kecil berisi kado istemewa untuk Changmin-nya.

Setelah memasukkan kombinasi angka password dibukny pintu apartemen nomor 1311 itu.

Gelap.

Hal pertama yang didapat Kyuhyun. Senyum yang sedari mengembang langsung lenyap. Dia pikir Changmin belum datang ke apartemen mereka ini.

"Bukankah seorang " namjachingu " yang seharusnya datang terlebih dahulu ketempat janjian kencan." Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata indahnya menangkap seberkas cahaya dari balkon. Dengan langkah tenang yang tidak menimbulkan suara dia menuju balkon. Tempat favorit mereka – ChangKyu – bermesraan. Senyum nya kembali mengembang ketika dia mendengar lagunya, Listen To You, mengalun dari bibir seorang Namja yang cukup sering menciumnya.

Semburat pink muncul pada wajah Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat pohon natal kecil, meja kecil serta 2 bantal duduk di balkon itu. Punggung " namjachingu " nya terlihat hangat dimalam natal ini. Untungnya salju turun seperti gerimis. Tidak lebat maksudnya.

Setelah meletakan bawaannya pada meja kecil itu, lengan kurus Kyuhyun memeluk erat Changmin dari belakang. Changmin yang terlonjak kaget menghentikan nyanyiannya.

" kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakan pipinya pada punggung hangat Changmin.

" Hey .. sejak kapan Hyunnie-ku manja begini, hm?" Changmin memutar tubuhnya. Dengan sekali rengkuh kyuhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_**Aninde naneun aninde**_

_**Juhngmal iguhn mari**_

_**Andweneunde**_

_**Pabeul muhguhdo jami deul**_

_**Ddaedo michyuhnneunji**_

_**Geudaeman boyuhyo**_

_**Uhnjena nareul jongil namaneul**_

_**Motsalgehae miwuhnneunde**_

_**Ottokhe naega ottokhe geudael**_

_**Saranghage dwaenneunji**_

_**Isanghajyo**_

Changmin mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditempelkannya jidatnya pada jidat Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum super manisnya, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seperti berdansa gitu maksudnya Changmin.

_**Nae maemeun geudaereul**_

_**Deudjyo muhribootuh**_

_**Balkkeutkkaji**_

_**Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo**_

_**Nae gaseumeun modoo**_

_**Geudaeman deullyuhyo**_

_**Hana dul set geudaega wootjyo**_

_**Soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo**_

_**Geundae misoreul damasuh maeil**_

_**Sarangiran yorihajyo**_

_**Youngwonhi**_

_**I love you love you love you**_

_**Love you love you love you**_

" I Love You Too." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum super manisnya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan lagunya.

_**Wae geudaen nareul jamshido**_

_**Nareul gamandooji anhneun guhnji**_

_**Giga makhigo uh ee uhbsuhdo**_

_**Nae gaseumeun geudaeman**_

_**Boolluhyo**_

_**Geudael wihaesuh yoril haneun**_

_**Nan hwiparame shini najyo**_

_**Hwanhge wooseul geudae**_

_**Moseube soneul bedo nae**_

_**Mameun haengbokhajyo**_

_**Nae maeumeun geudaereul**_

_**Deudjyo muhribootuh**_

_**Balkkeutkkaji**_

_**Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo**_

_**Nae gaseumeun modoo**_

_**Geudaeman deullyuhyo**_

_**Hana dul set geudaega wootjyo**_

_**Soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo**_

_**Geundae misoreul damasuh maeil**_

_**Sarangiran yorihajyo**_

_**Uhnjenga bami jinagago ddo**_

_**Bami jinagago ddo bami jina na**_

_**Giuhki heemihaejyuhdo**_

_**Uhnjena nae mameun**_

_**Misojitneun nae nooneun**_

_**Ddunaji anhgeddago geudael**_

_**Youngwonhi**_

_**Nae maeumeun geudareul**_

_**Deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji**_

_**Sesangi modoo geudaeman**_

_**Deullyuhyo**_

_**Hana dul set geudaega wootjyo**_

_**Soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo**_

_**Geudaeui gireul damasuh maeil**_

_**Saranghanda kiseuhajyo**_

_**Youngwonhi**_

_**Love you love you love you**_

_**Love you love you love you oh**_

_**My baby my love**_

Inilah keajaiban Natal ChangKyu. Kebahagian sesaat yang mereka harapkan menjadi selamanya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang pada bibir mereka, ChangKyu menikmati malam Natal dengan penuh hikmat dan romantis tentu saja.

_ the end _

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca penpik ini ^^

Last word :

REVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWW

*pake toa


End file.
